Un enigma viviente
by fer451
Summary: Víctor Darius, un hombre de negocios, persuasivo, inteligente, calculador y sobre todo y muy importante, un enigmático. Un hombre se que se une a una larga y peligrosa batalla, quien solo juega con sus propios términos. Su asesina personal, es capaz de reconocer lo afortunado que es el mundo de tener a alguien como Trent para salvar a la humanidad de las manos de Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**

El señor Trent, o más bien Víctor Darius, un hombre de negocios, persuasivo, inteligente, calculador, astuto, solitario y sobre todo y muy importante, un enigmático. Un hombre se que se une a una larga y peligrosa batalla, quien solo juega con sus propios términos. Pero es una lástima que solo una mujer, su asesina personal, sea capaz de reconocer lo afortunado que es el mundo de tener a alguien como Trent para salvar a la humanidad de las manos de Umbrella.

**Advertencia**

Los personajes son propiedad de la novela de Resident evil y su autora S. D. Perry

**Comentario:**

Hola a todos los fanáticos de Resident evil! Aquí les traigo algo diferente.

Más de alguno se preguntara, ¿Quién diablos es Trent?, pues si no has leído la novela de Resident Evil, será difícil que lo reconozcas.

Un personaje MUY IMPORTANTE a mi opinión, que merece un poco de atención femenina, así que… quise dedicarle este único capitulo (partido en dos partes) al multimillonario Víctor Darius.

**PD**: Encontraras mayor información sobre su trabajo y personalidad en Resident evil wiki.

**PD2**: No puedo dejar de cantar "Es hermoso y desconocido", creo que es una buena canción para Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Mis ojos azules miraban por última vez el alfombrado suelo que tenía el ascensor de uno de los edificios más altos y más caros de todo Nueva York, observaba su textura y su magnífico color rojo y pensaba, lo afortunado que era que solo lo pisaran los hombres más importantes y asquerosamente ricos que eran capaces de comparar un apartamento en estas paredes de mármol.

En mi mano derecha apretaba muy firmemente una maleta, una maleta que costaba muchísimo dinero, dentro de ella, estaba el pedido que el señor Trent me había encargado hace más de un mes.

_"Esta vez, tendrá el agrado de conocer China, ¿ha viajado antes a China? Tiene unas preciosas cordilleras, espero se tome un tiempo para verlas y admirar de su belleza… _

_Su trabajo consiste, en recuperar las últimas muestras del virus-G de nuestro amigo, el señor Birkin, debe traerlas intactas y cerciorarse… de que no existan otras iguales a esas._

_Ah… por cierto, no debe dejar ningún rastro, espero China se deleite con grandes fuegos artificiales."_

_No debe dejar ningún rastro…_ y así fue, destruí por completo los laboratorios de Umbrella que estaban instalados en China, no fui difícil, pero me había llevado más del tiempo que el señor Trent me había dejado, desde luego, ambos estábamos en contacto por medio de teléfonos satelitales.

El ascensor emitió un leve sonido, parecido a la de una campana, donde indicaba junto con una elegante y antigua manecilla la llegada de mi destino, suspiré, las ganas de querer bajar del ascensor eran… muy pocas.

Primero se abrieron unas puertas y luego las rejas, salí del antiguo ascensor y me encontré con un corto pasillo que tenía como destino, una puerta de color oro, brillante y reluciente. Caminé lentamente, mis tacones resonaban entre las paredes y observe a medida que caminaba, que la puerta estaba media abierta. Mi llegada había sido anunciada por medio de una secretaria personal que tenía el señor Trent en el primer piso.

Mis manos enguantadas apretaron con delicadeza la manilla de madera reluciente de la puerta, la empuje y me encontré con su departamento.

Un elegante piso de color azabache brillaba a lo largo de todo el lugar, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine con lentitud.

Cada vez que entraba, me era difícil saber si de verdad había subido a un edificio, el departamento resultaba ser una casa por dentro, tenía un segundo nivel, las altas ventanas que median casi 7 metros dejaban que el sol del atardecer entrara y así iluminara cada rincón del lugar. Había dos escaleras a mis costados que llevaban a un segundo piso que solo tenía dos puertas. A medida que caminaba, me encontraba con el corazón del gran departamento, en él, había una chimenea electrónica, donde la pantalla mostraba nítidamente las pequeñas lenguas de fuego moverse, y claramente que emitía calor. Varios sofás estaba en su alrededor, cuadrados, de cuero blanco, estaban impecables e intactos. Pero antes de seguir queriendo ver por última vez el elegante lugar, la figura de un hombre alto que media aproximadamente un metro ochenta me había dejado sin respiración por unos segundos, era un hombre que estaba vestido de traje, estaba apoyado en la baranda de su balcón, un balcón en donde no cabían más de cinco personas, el hombre parecía relajado, quieto y pensativo, en su mano derecha poseía una taza que humeaba, ese debía ser su acostumbrado café. De pronto, sus ojos negros interfirieron con mi análisis, miré su boca y sus comisuras se movieron significativamente.

- Señorita Batch… lamento no haberla oído - el hombre camino de forma elegante hasta salir del balcón, dejando su tasa humeante en la baranda - es un placer tenerla por aquí nuevamente.


	2. Un Enigma viviente

_Siempre tan cordial… siempre tan… él. _

Me limité a sonreírle - Bien señor Trent… - dije haciendo caso omiso a su saludo.

- Por favor… solo, Trent - _¿Cómo había olvidado semejante cosa?_ desde la primera vez que hablamos, Trent me había pedido que no le dijera "señor", que tan solo lo llamara por su falso nombre.

- Lo siento… - miré avergonzada el brillante piso que estaba bajo nosotros, se podían ver nuestros reflejos como bultos borrosos, volví a mirarlo a los ojos y le dije - aquí tiene su pedido - estiré mi brazo y le hice entrega de la maleta que contenía tres frascos de color morado, donde en cada una de ellas, contenía la solución de bacterias con virus-G.

- Estupendo - Trent lo recibió con delicadeza y lo llevo hasta la mesa de centro que tenía junto a la falsa chimenea. Trent abrió la maleta y sonrío aun más - maravilloso… -_ Es una lástima que esos frascos fueran destruidos finalmente por el propio Trent._ Así es, Trent me había enviado a buscar los virus para que solo él pudiera cerciorarse de su completa destrucción.

Trent termino por cerrar la maleta y sus ojos vuelven a ver los míos. Pude notar su mirada radiante, alcé un poco el mentón para disimular un poco la felicidad que me había transmitido - ha hecho un buen trabajo, la espera ha valido la pena, como siempre lo ha sido… - dejo a un lado la maleta sobre la mesa, y a medida que volvía a su posición inicial, colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante y carísimo pantalón. - las imágenes de ese gran incendio en el sur de China, hablan por sí solas.

Trent… o más bien, Víctor Darius, un hombre que cambio su vida completamente al ver que sus padres fueron traicionados por Umbrella. Desde muy pequeño quiso la venganza de sus padres y desde entonces, más que ver la destrucción de Umbrella, su afición era ver a los creadores y magnates de la empresa heridos desde sus bolsillos, verlos caídos completamente, hasta no verlos de pie nunca más.

Sus padres nunca tuvieron malas intenciones, ambos científicos, personas de gran moral y ética, habían creado la solución perfecta para acabar de una vez por todas con las heridas traumáticas, algo así como un regenerador, era tanta su importancia, que si la disolución llegaba a ser mejor tratada, podía incluso salvar la vida de alguien y así, acabarían las muertes por heridas traumáticas. Con esa maravillosa solución de virus, eran capaces de elevar las posibilidades de vida en un pobre militar herido en una guerra. Lamentablemente Umbrella, al ver que estos científicos eran capaces de crear semejante cosa, no dudaron en querer sobornarlos y acabar de una vez por todas con sus vidas.

_A ninguna empresa farmacéutica le hubiese gustado competir contra esa maravillosa solución, porque si no había enfermos, nadie compraría fármacos, ¿no?_

Pero la traición de Umbrella fue la más sádica de todas las traiciones, los padres de Víctor habían muerto en un incendio, ambos quemados vivos.

- Señorita Batch…

- ¿Trent?

- La veo muy… pensativa.

Esta vez, le sonreí con sinceridad a Trent - Si… pero es algo por lo que usted no debe preocuparse - La amplia sonrisa de Trent había disminuido llegando solo a una leve mueca.

- Quisiera saber… como le había ido con mi último encargo.

- ¿Su ultimo encargo? - pregunte confundida.

- Sí… sobre las cordilleras de China - su mirada se notaba relajada y pacífica, era agradable verlo en esa investidura.

- … Si - conteste casi en voz baja - fue, un maravilloso espectáculo.

_Aun lo recuerdo, si…_ las cordilleras, cubiertas por blanca nieve, era una hilera, todas formadas ordenadamente, como si Dios hubiera pasado años decorándolas una por una, con sus texturas, rocas, colores y formas.

- Me alegra saberlo - ahora a ambos nos consumió el silencio, en donde cada uno imaginaba y recordaba en su mente el paisaje único que China nos había entregado, algo que a lo mejor, desde ahora, cada vez que vea esas cordilleras, la imagen de Trent se haría presente en mi mente - Bien… - dijo finalizando con su suspiro - ahora me toca entregarle mi parte. - Tren caminó con decisión hacía su escritorio que estaba a nuestra izquierda, tomó asiento y en uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó una chequera, saco un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y comenzó a escribir, pero no tardo más de diez segundos en finalizar. Nuevamente vuelve a su posición y me hace entrega del papel, mis ojos observan rápidamente la gran suma de dinero, y finalmente mis manos lo doblan para guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Fue… un placer trabajar con usted Trent… - _mi enigmático Víctor._ Levante mi brazo por última vez para que Trent pudiera estrecharme su mano. Trent parecía dudoso, miro por unos segundo mi mano, pero al final sonrío de lado y acepto mi despedida.

- Es una pena que no pueda trabajar más para mí, y cuando le digo que hace un buen trabajo, lo digo enserio.

- Lo sé… usted siempre ha sido muy sincero y transparente conmigo, es algo que se agradece - nuestras manos dieron un leve apretón y finalmente se soltaron.

- Hasta nunca Trent - Pero Trent no respondió, me gire y camine decidida a la salida, _para no volver a verlo más,_ quería salir cuanto antes, estaba fingiendo una ansiedad por querer gastar los millones de dólares, que ahora eran míos, _toda una mentira. _

_¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?, no… ahora no, ya has pensado demasiado, será mejor que abras esa puerta lo antes posible y sagas pintando del edificio_. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente, mi mente se sintió por unos instantes confundida, ¿Qué debía hacer?, _no lo hagas… sé profesional. _

Me detuve frente a la puerta con mi mano en la manilla, pensando si devolverme o no, _después de todo, este dinero era merecedor de mi profesional trabajo… no, yo merezco algo más, algo más grande y significativo, y Trent debía dármelo a como dé lugar, después de todo, era asquerosamente millonario. _

Me giré nuevamente, y miré a Trent, ahora se encontraba en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado, apoyado en la baranda de su pequeño balcón, caminé con sigilo para hacer el mínimo ruido y así no alertar a Trent.

- Es una vista agradable… - dije mientras me apoyaba en la baranda, sentí como la mirada de sorpresa de Trent me miraba, eso hizo que sonriera para mí, mientras que mis ojos aun estaban concentrados en el amplio paisaje urbano que había debajo de mí. - a su manera claro… - estaba lleno de luces, el sol se había escondido, pero sus rayos aun seguían insistiendo en que el día aun no acababa, el cielo tenía un color naranja, pero debajo de nosotros, las luces de las calles formaban delgadas líneas rectas, también estaba el sonido de los automóviles y de ese típico ruido de Nueva York.

- Si… de alguna forma es, agradable - contesto Trent quien había aceptado silenciosamente la compañía de su antigua asesina profesional.

Ambos teníamos la mirada perdida, nuestros rostros sintieron la brisa helada de la tarde, estábamos a gran altura, y eso hacía que el silencio que hiciera notar, _pero ya basta, termina con esto de una vez por todas_. Mi cuerpo se giro hacia Trent, apoyando uno de mis codos sobre la baranda

- Trent - llame su atención en el silencio, el hombre de cabello corto y bien peinado giro lentamente su rostro y me observo. - debo decirle que no estoy conforme con lo que acabo de recibir.

- ¿Cómo dice? - pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido, esa… era la primera vez que vi su rostro tornarse tan serio.

- Su pago… no satisface mi profesionalismo… - Trent no sabía que decir, sus ojos no pestañaban, no parecía asustado, tan solo analizaba la situación y quizás, en su palacio mental buscaba una rápida solución.

- … Pues dígame… - respondió a los segundos.

- Sé que esta suma de dinero lo habíamos aclarado de una forma fácil y rápida antes de aceptar esta misión, pero escuche, lo que yo quiero, es algo que tal vez usted no pueda darme, eso, no lo sé… y le daré la siguientes opciones. - Trent escuchaba con mucha atención, no había hecho ningún movimiento, incluso parecía no respirar. - Si usted no puede darme lo que yo quiero… me quedaré con el cheque, me iré y no sabrá nunca más de mí por el resto de su vida… pero de lo contrario, si usted cree ser capaz de darme lo que yo quiero, le entregaré de vuelta el cheque de diez millones de dólares, siempre y cuando, lo que yo quiera, me lo entregue de forma inmediata.

- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance - no pude dejar escapar un risa, una leve y baja risa.

- Espero que si Trent - saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón el papel doblado que Trent me había dado hace unos minutos, observe el papel con ambas manos y admiraba la gran cantidad de ceros que estaban escritos, la fecha y la hermosa letra de Trent junto con la típica firma de empresario.

- ¿Y bien señorita Batch? - insistió el hombre en voz baja. Lo miré, pero ahora la oscuridad había caído sobre nosotros, solo podía ver medio rostro, el cual estaba iluminado por la poca luz que venía de la ciudad. Admire su rostro antes de contestar, sus iris negros, su recta nariz, un rostro con facciones muy masculinas, sus pómulos se hacían notar deforma prominente, como si fuesen a cortarme con un simple golpe en ellas, y su boca… _su delgada boca. _

- Un beso - contesté de pronto, Trent no se mostró asombrado, tampoco confuso, tan solo, alzo solo unos milímetros su mentón - Quiero, un beso. - no hablo, no quería hablar, o tal vez había quedado atónito, _perfecto. _Pero era simple, si no quería hacerlo, tan solo tomaba mi cheque y me iba de este lugar para siempre. Pero luego de unos segundos, Trent actúo y acabó con mi frustración interior. Levanto lentamente su brazo, su mano tomo la mía que contenía el cheque y sentí su calidez, sus ojos aun me observaban, ya no habían sonrisa en su boca, solo… seriedad. Sus dedos se mantuvieron alrededor de mi helada mano, pero luego, se deslizaron sobre el papel, con delicadeza lo quitaron de mis dedos y se lo guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. Observe el papel doblado que sobresalía y sonreí. Acto seguido, Trent se acerca con lentitud, y cada vez que lo hacía, su rostro giraba levemente hacía la izquierda, pero no lo dude más, mi sonrisa aun estaba pegada en mi boca, me acerque a él, feliz de ser merecedora de algo que para mí me había sido imposible durante cinco años a su lado. Mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, cerré mis ojos y disfrute del triunfante momento.

_Estaba besando al hombre que me había sacado de un profundo y desolador agujero. _

Una de mis manos pasó a su nuca, no quería que se separara de mí jamás, quería que el beso perdurara y que no fuese un simple recuerdo. Las respiraciones de Trent se habían hecho profundas y cada vez que dejaba escapar una amplia exhalación, sentía su calidez en una de mis mejillas. Trent tenía un sabor dulce y exquisito, tal y como me lo imaginaba en mis pensamientos más profundos. El enigmático y solitario hombre poso sus manos a mi cintura, queriendo atraer más mi esbelto cuerpo hasta el suyo, eso hizo que mi otra mano se posara sobre su hombro. Su lengua jugaba con lentitud con la mía, una chispa hizo que me estremeciera de placer, junto con una molesta pero a la vez agradable cosquilla en mi estomago. A medida de que me separaba solo milímetros de Trent, el no dudaba en querer seguirme, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo lo hacía.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? El beso era interminable, y así debía ser, después de todo… había cambiado millones de dólares por un beso. Pero lamentablemente todo comienzo, tiene su fin. Trent se separo centímetros, y ambos abrimos los ojos y ninguno de los dos atino a seguir con el juego.

_Pero, ya había cumplido con el trato, y eso… era más que suficiente. _

- Gracias… - respondí muy cerca de su boca, di un paso hacia atrás y me gire para salir del departamento, separándome con gran dolor de su cálido tacto. Lo miré solo por unos segundos más para no olvidar esos hermosos ojos negros, le sonreí con placer, me giré y salí del balcón para dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Apreté fuertemente mis labios, aun podía sentir su delicioso sabor en mi boca. Eso hiso que inconscientemente llevara uno de mis dedos a mi boca, como si los labios de Trent aun estuviesen allí, latentes.

Abrí la puerta y la dejé abierta, _quiero salir cuanto antes_, mire el ascensor, la reja estaba abierta, tan solo faltaba entrar, cerrarla y apretar el botón del Hall principal. Mis tacos seguían resonando con fuerza, pero solo hasta llegar al alfombrado piso del antiguo ascensor. Pero antes de girarme, observe como tenia al hombre que había besado, a tan solo unos metros de mí. Abrí mi boca levemente por el asombro. _Trent… _

Pero el hombre no dijo nada, tomo mi muñeca para que saliera del ascensor. Avance tres pasos y mis ojos dieron nuevamente con los suyos. La cálida mano de Trent se posa en mi mejilla y se acerca a mí para volver a besarme. _Trent…_

Quería comérmelo a besos, quería algo más que un beso, quería tenerlo solo para mí, ahora, en este preciso momento, quería sentir su cálida piel rozar con la mía.

Me sentía como una total adolecente, enamorada del chico más apuesto, había sido un triunfo el saber que ese chico me había besado, y que momentos después, había vuelto en su voluntad para volver a besarme._ Victor…_

* * *

><p>Deposito un beso en mi hombro, sus delgados labios sonaron al despegarse de mi piel. Busque sus manos que recorrían mi cintura, cerré mis ojos y abrí levemente mi boca. Trent se separo lo suficiente como para observarme y no dudo en besarme. Ambos nos encontrábamos en su habitación a oscuras, yo sentada sobre sus piernas, ambos nos habíamos despojado de nuestras prendas superiores, todo iba muy despacio, cada segundo que pasaba, parecían ser minutos. Victor y yo, estábamos preparados para pasar la noche juntos, por primera vez.<p>

**7:36 am**

Me vestí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mis tacones me los pondría a la salida del departamento de Trent, la idea, era salir de aquí sin tener que hablar con el nuevamente.

Estaba lista, miré por última vez a Trent. El hombre dormía boca arriba, su cuerpo estaba tapado por las sabanas de la cama. Sonreí, esperando a que no me olvidara jamás. Me giré y encontré, curiosamente, el cheque en la chaqueta de Trent, la chaqueta estaba sobre una silla, y el cheque sobresalía a la vista. Lo tomé, y miré la gran suma de dinero. Si me iba con él, Trent perfectamente podría cancelar la transferencia de dinero, pero ambos sabíamos que no lo haría, conocía a Trent perfectamente. Pero un trato, era un trato. Deposité un beso en el cheque, dejándolo marchado con mi labial rojo escarlata. Me acerqué a la cama y deje le cheque boca arriba sobre mi almohada.

Ese, iba a ser mi último recuerdo que Trent tendría de mí.

- Hasta nunca Víctor - deje escapar en voz bajar.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis lectores:<strong>

Lo sé, estoy en medio de un fanfiction y acabo subiendo un One shot, pero ya no podía resistirme, lo tenía ahí, guardado, solito, empolvándose… además, si no lo hacía ahora (que estoy en unas mini vacaciones) ¿Cuándo, a fin de año?

Espero les haya gustado. Trent es el segundo personaje favorito en la novela de Resident Evil, espero que con esto, a alguien le interese escribir sobre él, por que vaya que lo disfrutaría. Y también espero animar a los demás a escribir sobre personajes que solo salieron una vez en la pantalla o en el libro, se puede sacar provecho de ello.

Ahora, me despido. Adiós a todos!


End file.
